The Shade of Poison Trees
by Mrs.DarcyCullen
Summary: Edward is a college student about to inherit all he's ever wanted. What happens if that comes in between the newfound relationship with Bella Swan? Will he choose love or money?


**Been awhile since i've written anything.. I have the whole story already mapped out so it should be easy to get chapters out. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Now it's two o'clock<strong>_  
><em><strong>The club is closed<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're up the block<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your hands on me; Pressing hard against your jeans<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your tongue in my mouth, trying to keep the words from coming out<strong>_  
><em><strong>You didn't care to know who else may have been you before"<strong>_

**- Bright Eyes, _Lover I Don't Have to Love_**

The bar is packed with bodies from front to back. Air in this kind of place is filled with cheap perfume, sweat, beer, and sex. The music is loud and thumping in the air making the air pulse with it's rhythm. It's hard to believe I would love a place like this, but I do. It's become home to me and my fellow classmates for the past four years.

As I make my way to the table my friends found, I'm suddenly drenched in some sort of cold alcoholic drink. Great, just what I need. As I try to brush the cold liquid from my shirt, my hands are replaced with those belonging to a tall blonde man. He was clearly drunk and now obviously just touching my breasts. Does this usually work on other women? I smack his hands away trying to stop the unwanted attention. No one seems to have noticed the accident so I try to make it to the bathroom to wash it off unnoticed. Blonde creepy guy doesn't let me get out of arms reach before I'm yanked back to him. "Let me go now!" I said, getting a little more frantic. First he feels me up and now he's keeping me here unwillingly. "Just wanted to know your name beautiful.." His voice made me sick, I know he was trying for sexy but it just came out slimy. "The lady asked nicely for you to let her go" a calm voice with a sharp hint to it came from behind the blonde man. I looked up to see who came to my rescue.

He had brown hair with a tint of red and blonde mixed it. It looked like one of those shades you see on a hair color commercial, only you could tell this man's color wasn't from any bottle. His eyes were narrowed but still a beautiful jade color. After seeing this color I'm no longer a fan of blue, which was my former favorite. I wanted the color of his eyes to be canned as paint and every room in my house to be painted that color. It was gorgeous. His lips were slightly pulled up in a corner as he was somewhat snarling at the man still holding onto me. "We're just having a bit of fun, nothing to concern yourself with" my captor stated. I could feel the tightness of his grip, and if he didn't let go it would surely leave bruises.

Apparently 'Green Eyes' didn't find 'Mr. Creepy's' reasoning and pulled out the big guns. "You can either leave her alone, or I can tell that nice bouncer over there to do it for you." Mr. Creepy let go of my arm, practically pushing me towards the beautiful stranger. He immediately caught me, helping me stand on my own. Well this is embarrassing not only was I the damsel in distress, but had the klutzy behavior to go along with it. "Wasn't worth it anyways" the asshole sneered as he walked away. Mr. sex hair beside me was currently taking calming breaths as his fingers curled into fists

"Th..thank you. My names Bella" I stuttered out. God, Im stuttering..what the hell is wrong with me? God of sex hair's mouth broke into a crooked smile that made my knees weak "I'm Edward" he replied in a now smooth velvet voice. Oh my. He needs to be a sex hotline operator.. I would be so broke. I cleared my throat and told him I had to get going, my friends were needing me. "Mine too. Unfortunately, they stuck me on a blind date with someone who is according to them a 'know it all prude'" He let out a small chuckle shaking his head. I smiled even though I was let down a little knowing he had a date as well. "Mine is an "egotistical jackass who could sleep with any woman he wanted'" He broke out in a full smile laughing as well. "Well then I hope we get to see each other again soon Bella, good luck" I nodded my head blushing slighty "Same with you Edward" Was that my voice? It sounded breathy and almost seductive. Shit. He probably thinks im a part time porn star. I looked down at my B cup breasts. Okay maybe not a porn star.

I left his presence and made my way back to the table in the back. There were already four people at it so my date had yet to arrive. Good, hopefully he decided to leave or just not show up. Maybe I could go and latch myself onto Edward's leg and beg him to take me home. Before I could turn to run, Alice spotted me and smiled widely. Then her eyes flickered to behind me. Crap. Mr. Slut-Face decided to show up. I put on my fake smile and turned around, only to be greeted with amused green eyes. "EDWARD!" I heard Alice screech from behind me.

Edward extended his hand and smiled "Miss know it all prude?" I smirked and bit my lip, noticing his eyes immediately follow it. "Yes. You must be Mr. Egotistical Jackass who could sleep with any woman he wanted." He blushed after remembering my nickname for him and shook his head. "All lies I assure you." a snort behind us apparently begged to differ. I turned to see Alice looking at us in shock, Jasper just in confusion, Emmett had a smile on his face (as usual) and Rosalie..well.. She was Rose. Scowling at the both of us. I guess Rosalie wasn't a fan of Edwards.

Edward pulled out the seat at the table for me, and then sat beside me. My girly bits loved his chivalry. They were currently screaming like obsessed fan girls holding 'Team Edward' signs. I mentally told them to shush and tried to pay attention to what was going on around us. Apparently Alice had seen a new style of shirt somewhere that would look amazing on Rosalie. Jasper said it reminded him of a hookers uniform. Rosalie and Jasper were currently arguing over the difference of Hookers vs. Sexy Women. Apparently you can wear hookeresque outfits if you pair it with the right things and less makeup. Either way it still had a neckline to your belly button.

I jumped a little when I felt a hand caress my thigh. I looked over at Edward, but he looked normal. He was paying attention to everyone as if his hand wasn't currently drawing circles over and over, causing me to want to jump his face. He let out a smirk as if he knew what I was thinking. The skanky waitress came over and bent down a little to far for my liking, asking Edward if he would like another. I told her I wanted a 'Little Beer' letting her know there were other people who wanted drinks as well.

"Hitting it a little strong aren't you Bells?" Emmett said caustically. I just shrugged my shoulders, as I felt Edwards hand go a little further up. The girls were all enjoying their fruity drinks when mine showed up. Edwards had a damn lime sticking out of it.. What. The. Fuck? Even Emmett and Jasper stared at that lime like it would magically jump up and blow them. I put some of the whipped cream from the top of my drink onto my finger, laughing like a mad scientist on the inside. I put my finger in my mouth sucking it clean before downing the shot. I had to stop myself from gasping for air. I forgot how 151 fucks with your throat. Why did I do this again? Oh yea, Sex god and the hooker waitress. I licked my lips hoping it looked sexy and not how I really felt. In pain and suffering.

Edward let out a small groan and played with my skirts hem, tugging it gently. Good. Step one of seduction down, now onto step two. Rihanna's song 'S&M' came on and immediately I pulled Alice up to dance. Rosalie latched onto Alice and I was soon a Bella sandwich. Two gorgeous women were surrounding me and although I'm straight I couldn't help but think 'Most men and some women would kill to be me right now'. My thought caused me to giggle which in return caused the very drunk Alice to giggle and soon Rosalie joined in. We had no idea why we were laughing, which means.. We were too drunk. Jasper and Emmett noticed and claimed it was time to go home. "Bella you okay taking a cab?" Jasper asked. You would think we were related how much he acted like a big brother. I just nodded as Edward leaned over to tell him "I'll get her home." Jasper narrowed his eyes in a sort of 'I'm watching you' sort of way. I'm surprised he didn't do the fingers thing as well. That thought made me giggle. "Okay Bella Boo time it's bed time for you" Edward was drunk too.

We managed to get a cab and practically jumped in. The cabby asked my address, and was not amused as I told him it was Somewhere over the rainbow, and broke out into song. Edward found my purse and read off the address on the ID. We were both laughing and singing. He kept telling me he was the tin man with no heart. I kept telling him he could have mine. "Really..Bell..uh" he looked like he might blow chunks which made me laugh harder "I would" *hiccup* love "To have" hiccup* "your heart." He gave my drunk ass a heart stopping smile and kissed me lightly on the lips. He tasted like beer, peppermints, and sunshine. I wanted more. Before we could officially dry hump in the back of the cab, the driver yelled we were here. Edward paid the man more than what was owed but who cared. My girly bits needed him too bad to care.

We made it up the stairs, stumbling a little and laughing. Outside my door I tried to use my key but no luck. It wouldn't go in. "It wont fit" I whined. Edward being the horny drunk he is, thought I meant something else, and grinded against me. Holy night stick in his pocket Batman! I moaned out "nooo The key" Edward looked at the number and asked me what number my apartment is. I told him 3B not really understanding. My drunk brain was more worried about Edwards cock that was currently grinding against me. "This is 4B" I looked up and realized yep.. We were dry humping outside Mrs. Flannigans house. That poor 80 year old woman would have a heart attack if she knew what we were doing.

I barely made it to my door to unlock it before Edward was once again behind me, rubbing my sides. As soon as I opened the door He was on me, pushing me against the back of the door. Our lips met in a hungry dance, both needing and wanting the same thing. He growled against my lips and lifted me up to wrap my legs around his waist. I was going to have sex! I was going to have sex with Greek God look alike Edward! We made it over to the couch where he laid me down softly, and climbed over me. He started mumble different words, never making sense. Beautiful and Bella were some of my favorites. He made short work of unbuckling his pants and I pushed them over his hips to his knees. He kissed me softly, and suddenly he slumped.

I pushed his shoulder a little, and heard him snore. He was out cold. Edward was passed out ontop of me, half naked. I moved us so we were spooning a little and fell asleep to Edwards soft snores.


End file.
